pinkcorruptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2
This article contains spoilers for Episode 2. Proceed with caution. Beginning After the events of Episode 1, the story moves on after Cube and Lythorus escape from the Pink Corruption. Cube mentions that they'll be safe for now. A confused and devastated Cyan then wants to know how the citizens became corrupted. Cube thinks that Dub must've been able to infect even inside the seal. Lythorus contemplates this, while Cyan replies that Dub must have been thoroughly sealed. Lythorus, after mentally mapping the situation, asks Cube if they sealed it from below. With a sense of defeat ("Oh lord, I don't think it did"), Cube facepalms. Hearing this, Cyan becomes so upset that he reverts to his first form and hides in Cube’s cloak. Lythorus continues to ask for details, but Cube begins to walk away, stating that he knows the way out. Lythorus, bemused, follows his friend, calling him ”Mr. Hexahedron". Middle The three continue to venture out of the Cave, but before they could head to the water, one of Dub's arms digs through the cave infecting the water and a fish that transforms into Acrilimus, a giant ceiling slime. It appears out of the water, and shoots a laser towards where Cyan is hiding. Cube, using a form of paternal instinct, pulls Cyan out of his cloak in less than a second to prevent the latter from being hit, however instead Cube is struck by the beam and sent flying backwards into the cave wall. Lythorus rushes to Cube to see if he’s okay, while the symptoms of corruption begin to occur, making him sweat excessively. Cyan, now in his secondary form, dashes out towards the monster and the boss battle begins. Using his Cyan Blast laser, he gradually disinfects Acrilimus while dodging pink particles and flying saws summoned by the monster. The two momentarily cease fire while Acrilimus recharges, then sends several pink particles in all directions, while massive spiked balls from the ceiling hit the water with a splash. After dodging enough of these obstacles, Cyan finally hits Acrilimus with his laser one last time, purifying everything and making it and the surrounding area safe to walk on and swim in. Cyan, worn out from the struggle, flies to Cube and Lythorus, to check on his caretaker’s condition. Cube continues to sweat excessively while occasionally flickering pink and then back to normal. Cyan tells Lythorus that being a part of the Tree of Life, he cannot be corrupted, and due to the link he has with Cube, it will take the latter much longer to be fully corrupted. Cyan asks him if he can disembody himself so he can lift him up, but as his body is damaged, he can’t make it go away. Knowing they need to get to the Tree of Life, he walks towards the exit with a determined look, along with the group. The story proceeds with a picture of Orange '''with Iris, who notices the '''Pink Corruption '''had already started. His name is revealed with an unknown voice, saying a chance to help out, her face is revealed and appears to be yellow, she also mentions that the last hero from The Tree of Life was born, '''Iris replies that he already knows. Pentellow '''mentioned that she'll go look for him while he takes care of the 'Newbies' (Cube and Cyan), He then looks at the photo frame, and takes it for a closer look. After exiting the cave, the symptoms of corruption increase, causing Cube to see Cubic in his mind while sweating even more excessively than before, while the others, surprised, stay closer to him, asking if he’s okay. Iris, from a distance, asks for the hero of the Cyan Tree. Cyan confirms his identity and asks who the stranger is. Using his powers to make half of his face darker in an attempt to scare them, Iris says that he is their “Worst nightmare!” This briefly startles them, although no-one is amused when Iris reveals that he was joking and walks closer to his friends. Cyan zooms towards him, telling him they are in a hurry. Cube tries to get Cyan to act reasonable, but the corruption turns him pink for a split second once more, preventing him from speaking. Iris states that he is aware of the urgency (although he clearly doesn't show it), taking note of Cube’s state, who is on the verge of collapse. Iris says that he will help, right when Cube crumbles onto the ground and begins to glow pink as if it were overtaking him. Iris pulls an orange triangle from his cloak, using it to heal Cube. '''Cyan is confused because Iris has to be a hero or caretaker, Iris '''reveals that he is a Caretaker like Cube''' and reveals his name, Cyan reveals his name including Lythorus' and Cube's '''names aswell. Iris''' presumed that they are heading to the Tree of Life. Iris '''says that they'll have to pass the forest and make a left. '''Iris '''also said that they'll stall the monster while they'll get there. All of them replied with "OK", '''Cyan '''thanks '''Iris, as returning characters from Episode 1,' Copter '''along with '''Ketches, '''watches them. The three of them run to the Tree of Life before '''Dub' can get there. Cyan '''has a plan to get across the water, so he says that '''Lythorus has to pick up Cube. Lythorus, not wanting to, says that Cube 'weights like 200 pounds, '''Cube '''gets mad at him and yells that he doesn't weigh anywhere near that much ''("200?! I'm not that heavy!"). Cube then punches Lythorus in the side, causing Lythorus to plummet to the ground. One of Dub's arms fly in from a mountain and infect the river around the Tree of Life, while the islands around it turn grey and the trees go red. '''Ketches however, approaches and asks if they need a ride. Cube 'is confused, and asks how they knew, '''Ketches and Copter '''replied that they helped every caretaker before them. ''("We've helped every hero and caretaker before you!" - Copter, "It be our duty!" - Ketches) '''Lythorus '''leaves '''Cyan '''and '''Cube '''so that he can evacuate his citizens. '''Cube says that he'll have to be careful. While in the meantime, Iris '''cuts a part of Dub's hair enough to make Dub mad, as he dodges his attacks by warping around. Dub calls out to the infected citizens by touching the ground. Ending The four sailing see the crazed citizens in the distance, when suddenly Cube also becomes crazed. He uses his claws to throw Cyan and '''Copter but while Cyan is being thrown, he hits from the Tree of Life, transforming him, giving him enhanced power. Dub notices the glowing Tree of Life and proceeds there. All of the characters see this, while Cyan is guarding the Tree of Life in a "matured form". While in this form, he's filled with anger and hate, making him only focus on Dub. The characters watch Cyan fight Dub, but Cube is worried about this. The two of them fight using their 'lasers', Iris arrives quickly and lands on the boat, and asking how Cyan transformed. Cube doesn't know what happened, stating that he "only just woke up". Cyan shoots another laser but is reflected on Dub's chest mark (he quickly lifted it off his chest, this is hard to catch but true). The blast creates a wave which pushes Ketches on to the ground and capsizes him. Iris warns Cube that he (Cyan) isn't supposed to mature too fast, because it makes his mind and powers uncontrollable. He asks Cube to stop him. Copter assists by helping Cube get higher. Cube stops Cyan by slowly approaching and getting him into a gentle hug. Cyan turns back to normal, making Cube's chest glow. Iris exclaims that they need to hurry to the Tree of Life before Dub does. The three of them fly to the Tree of Life, Cube then creates a shield but without Cyan's assistance, Dub can destroy it. Just before Dub could take it. Dub scoffs at this and states that he knows that they used this strategy before and that they are all so unpredictable. Dub prepares to shoot a laser from his eye. The episode ends with the "To Be Continued" black card and the credits roll. (Where'd Cube saying he'd see us real soon go Lucas?) Category:Episodes